tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/High Speed Railway Guide
High Speed rail systems are a useful feature added by RailCraft. This is a guide describing how to set up and use these high speed tracks. Types of High Speed Tracks There are four types of high speed rail: *High Speed Rail *High Speed Booster Rail *High Speed Transition Rail *High Speed Switch Rail Overview ---- High Speed is a concept introduced early on by Railcraft. Certain tracks allow you to travel at a greater maximum speed than normal rails. This, however, comes with a trade-off. It is dangerous. Death is a consequence if lines are not designed correctly. When first starting off, you must use High Speed Booster Tracks or the High Speed Transition Tracks to accelerate your cart to High Speed. It should take several such rails to reach max speed. If at any time your minecart leaves the high speed rails without first slowing down you will experience a deadly crash that will harm both you and the surrounding terrain. The same will happen if you hit anything (mobs, blocks, players, other minecarts, etc...) or attempt to navigate a turn. To prevent this from happening there are two types of high speed rails capable of slowing you down to a safe velocity. These are the High Speed Booster Tracks and the High Speed Transition Tracks. By strategically placing these rails you can slow your minecart to speeds that will allow you to safely return to normal rails or exit the cart. Though when travelling at full speed it can often take nine or ten of these rails to do so. Another consideration is the fact that you can only travel at high speed if your line has no corners. While normal High Speed Rails can make corners and switches, attempting to traverse these without first reducing speed will result once again in death and destruction. So as before use Booster and Transition rails to slow you down before you reach a corner. Switches on the other hand only require you to slow if you want to take the diverging line. You must however use a Switch Motor or Switch Lever for this to work, vanilla Minecraft T-Switches will likely result in death no matter which way they are switched. Hints ---- *Place unpowered High Speed Booster Rails or High Speed Transition Rails before a corner, switch, or disembarking platform to slow your minecart. Will often require upwards of eight or more. *Elevate your High Speed Rails to keeps mobs off the tracks. Stone Posts make awesome looking monorails. *Encase your High Speed Rails in glass to form safe and scenic routes. *Animals only spawn on grass, mobs only spawn in the dark. This knowledge will help you design your lines. *Avoid slopes that are more than one or two tiles long. Minecarts were never meant to travel at these speeds and they sometimes catch the tile edges on slopes, causing the minecart to come to a halt (explode). The longer the slope, the more often this tends to happen. The issue is more apparent heading down slope because there is intentionally no slow down code for going down hill like there is uphill. If possible, avoid slopes all together. *Minecart trains will get stuck and explode if the back end is on a corner when the train begins to accelerate. This page was taken directly from the Railcraft Wiki. Category:RailCraft Category:Tutorials